20 Years Later
by cuddlykids
Summary: Duzell and Phelios are now officially brothers. Their parents are Ishtar and Darres. Everything is going fine. Problem is, Duzell is recovering his memory... and his love for Ishtar. Uh oh. Warning - there are spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_I told Duzie that if he got killed this time around I would give birth to his reincarnation. It's the least I could do. No... it was a promise._

"Duzie!"

The young prince, Duzell turned to see his twin brother Phelios, his mother Ishtar and his father Darres. They were waving and calling – well actually, his annoying twin was the only one. Sighing, he walked over, trying to stop shooting dark looks at them. Couldn't they see that he was trying to practice? Ever since _someone _told him that his holy magic was bad, he had been studying on it, just to prove the point that he wasn't bad – in fact, he was _better_.

"You're doing that again, Duzie?" Phelios asked loudly, rushing over. "Ooh, touchy are we? I was only joking!"

"Joking about what?" Darres said, ruffling Duzell's hair, an act he found annoying and embarrassing at the same time.

"I told him that his holy magic was rubbish!" Phelios shouted, prancing around in circles. "That's why he's been training so much." Duzell rolled his eyes. His brother was absolutely pathetic. At twenty years old, he still acting like a five year old.

"Okay Duzie, you can learn all the holy magic you want if you promise me that you'll never use one on yourself." Ishtar said cheerfully.

"Ishtar!" Darres started forwards. Ishtar grinned at him.

"Just kidding, Darres. Jeez, what's with all the panic? I'll only tell them when they're ready, okay?" she said, causing the brothers to look at each other.

"Tell us what?" Duzell asked, curious but annoyed at the same time.

"What? What? I'm ready! I wanna know! Tell me, tell me!" Phelios shouted, tugging on his mother impatiently.

Ishtar smiled at him. "Nothing much... hey, listen. I got Falan to make you guys some cloaks, two likes the ones we had in the old days. As early birthday presents or something."

"Our birthday's already passed." Duzell told her. "It was two months ago."

"See? _Really _early birthday presents." Ishtar said, giving them each a box. Phelios ripped it open eagerly and inside was a green cloak, which he quickly put on.

"Tada!" he shouted, and started running around, extremely happy with his new garment.

Duzell rolled his eyes and opened his box, which contained a black cloak of much finer make. He lifted it up and...

'_Wow, Duzie! That cape looks __**great **__on you! Is your magic strong enough to conjure stuff up now? Will you make me one? In green?'_

'_What? This is the first time you've seen my true form, and all you can say is that you like my cape?'_

'_Well, now that you mention it, I thought you'd be scarier. The scariest thing about you is your hair.'_

'_My hair...'_

Startled, Duzell looked down at his hair. Nope, didn't look scary at all. In fact, it looked exactly like his mother's. And what was it about his true form? Something strange was going on, it felt like an old forgotten memory. Suddenly, he was down on his knees, in agony. He screamed, his hands on his ears.

"Duzie! Are you alright?" they shouted but he couldn't hear them. In the end, he passed out from the pain.

"Duzie? Duzie?"

Everything was blurred as he opened his eyes and the voices he heard were unfamiliar. With an effort, Duzell shook himself and sat up. As everything grew clear, he could distinguish figures and later, people. They sprang over to him.

"Duzie! Are you alright?" the blonde one asked in concern. Duzell looked at him in confusion. Who was this blonde? Had they met before?

"What? Duzell's awake? Let me see him!" came a male voice and in came a man with black hair. He looked familiar... his name was Darres... wasn't it? Duzell concentrated on his appearance. Yes, definitely Darres. "Duzell, are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" Duzell growled. It wasn't like Darres to be concerned with him, when he had Ishtar to bodyguard. And who was the blonde?

"Easy with the attitude, mate. That's your pa you're talking to and since you're cool, I gotta get to Keld. He's been trying to get me to help him lately. See ya, Duzie. See ya, Dad." The blonde said, walking towards the door.

"Don't get into trouble, Phelios!" Darres called after him. Duzell sprang forwards, looking at his retreating back. Phelios? _Phelios_? And Darres was his father? What was going on? He hoped he was in a really bad nightmare. What was he doing in bed anyway? Had the La Gamme spell not worked? Then Ishtar walked in.

"Ishtar!" Duzell cried in delight, finally seeing someone who could actually tell him what was going on. Both of them stared at him.

"Uh, you meant to say Mum... right?" Darres asked.

"Don't sweat it Darres! He had call me that whenever he wants. So Duzie, how's your head now?" Ishtar asked, rushing over.

What's wrong with my head again? Duzell touched his hair, then realised it had changed colour. It was brown! What happened to his platinum blonde hair? What was going on?

"There's nothing wrong with my head. Tell me, what happened back there?" Duzell said, quickly dismissing the thought.

"How should I know? You started screaming and went crazy. Like I know what goes on in your head, Duzie." Ishtar said. "C'mon Darres, we gotta go see if we can find someone to rule in Ci Xeneth. Maybe Phelios? Well, see you soon, Duzie."

"Wait!" Duzell shouted, springing out of bed. "Ishtar tell me this – what is going on? What am I doing here? In fact, where am I? Who am I and who was that... Phelios?"

Darres and Ishtar smiled at each other. "Awh, he must be having a shock." She said and turned back to him. "Okay then Duzie. You're Prince Duzell of Pheliosta, currently twenty. That was your twin brother, Phelios. You are here because you fainted and just woke up. This is your bedroom, got it? C'mon Darres."

That just left Duzell more confused that before. He was the Prince of Pheliosta, brother of Phelios? His parents were Ishtar and Darres? What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, coast all clear. For the fifth time, Duzell closed the door quietly behind him and very slowly tiptoed away from his room. Well, he supposed it was his room. He didn't have a clue.

"Prince Duzell!" someone shouted and he froze. "Where are you going? Her majesty informed you to stay in your room until dinnertime!"

"I'm a not a little kid!" Duzell shouted back, wheeling around. "Just who do you think you are talking to?"

The guard backed off a little. "My apologies, Prince Duzell but you must stay in your room. It was a direct order." He insisted.

"Okay, I get the point!" Duzell said irritably and stormed back inside his room, slamming the door behind him. Fifth attempt, failed. Ishtar had probably stationed all these guards around his room on purpose. He went over all his attempted escapes.

1. He marched straight out – he was supposedly this royal prince after all. It was really unnerving that the one he loved happened to be his mother and the one he hated happened to be his twin. Duzell was caught by a random guy who happened to be walking past and had some sort of high authority, so was forced back into his room. Normally, he would have used his extra deadly blood magic but his magical powers were still incomplete.

2. He changed into a bat and slipped out the window. Sadly, a guard saw him and immediately told everyone that a vampire was on the loose. Then some weird magic dude came and started shooting holy magic everywhere. Not like Duzell would get hurt but there were like fifty magic users back there. Who is employing all of them?

3. He somehow managed to revert back to his normal form and walk gracefully out. Then Jill and Krai, who happened to be outside at that very moment, started screaming about the 'ghost of Ishtar's doctor' and chased him with their swords. It took Duzell all he was worth to revert back to his Ishtar-look-a-like form and they continued chasing him, only now with broomsticks.

4. He found some dresses in his room – now why were they there – and walked out pretending to be Ishtar. Sadly, Ishtar and Darres were on their way to visit him, and they bumped into each other. Darres started yelling about how princes shouldn't wear dresses and then that Phelios comes. Phelios starts shouting to the whole world that his brother was in Ramia's old dress and even Ishtar was laughing at him, when she had a cousin who did the exact same thing. What was that dress doing there in the first place?

"Hey Duzie, you've stopped practising your holy magic, have you?" came a horribly childish voice and Phelios came prancing in. "And you've also abandoned that dress of yours also."

"Shut up." Duzell said through gritted teeth, wanting to strangle him.

"I told you to stop saying that to your brother, Duzell." Darres said, walking in with Ishtar. Duzell glared at him jealously.

"Why are you back so quickly?" he demanded.

"Easy with the attitude, Duzie. We deliberately took a _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllong _walk to give you time to get out of that dress. What were you doing in it anyway? Aunt Ramia's sense of fashion is just nasty." Ishtar said.

"Ishtar! You wouldn't want to see what would happen if she heard you say that!" Darres said.

"Actually, I would. Do you think her face will go red or purple?" Ishtar asked.

"I'm not interested in her face colour!" Darres said. "I don't look at her face when she's angry."

"Why are you talking about her anyway?" Phelios asked pointedly. "I want to talk about Duzie in that dress again. Please?"

"Get lost Phelios or I'll really strangle you." Duzell snapped.

"You're becoming less and less like your old self. The Duzell I knew wouldn't lose his temper like that." Darres said reprovingly.

"You're one to talk. You didn't even know Duzie." Ishtar said.

"What do you mean? You're our pa, of course you know us!" Phelios said impatiently.

"You weren't supposed to say that type of stuff! It'll only make them more suspicious!" Darres shouted to Ishtar.

"Hey, they won't find out like that! Only a limited amount of people know about it and it isn't in any books!" Ishtar said reasonably.

"They could ask Laphiji or something!" Darres said.

"You do know that Laphiji can't hold a conversation to save his life." Ishtar snapped.

"What are you two on about?" Phelios asked, completely lost.

Duzell did some very quick thinking. He got the feeling that Ishtar wasn't telling him something. "Does it have anything to do with me?" he asked slowly.

"Of course it does!" Ishtar said, beaming.

"Ishtar!" Darres shouted. He turned to Duzell. "No, it's about the Vampire King, not you."

"Wasn't the Vampire King called Duzell?" Phelios pointed out.

"You do know that I _am _the Vampire – " Duzell began but he felt a throb of pain and fainted.


End file.
